User talk:Spiceracksargent001
Hi by CarlosIXA This is a thing I need to do to everyone. Sorry >.< I fell asleep whilst in chat >.<, whats up? Echo 1125 20:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC) i joined and did the interviewShrshot 22:54, December 12, 2011 (UTC)shrshot Re: Hiya Sorry for the slow reply...been a bit occupied with other things at the moment. Anyway, what seems to be the problem about the cyber pilots ? ~ Azkaiel 17:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Past Gundam Fights I was think about it and decided to add the Gundam Fights that happened when we were the only ones doing it. The reason I'm anouncing it here is because I can't remember the mobile suits we used. Can you remember some of them? "...And my journey is coming to an end" 02:42, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh. 14:58, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, I just need the second fight mobile suits. "...And my journey is coming to an end" 21:58, January 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: GN Drive Idea Complete RE: Thanks for asking! As defined by Project N.E.O., Supermassive Mobile Suits are Mobile Suits that have exceedingly high height, width, and overall strength. They are considered the step below Mobile Armors, having high manuverability is one of the factors a Supermassive Mobile Suit has. Jugding based of the article, the Blazier could be considered Supermassive. DJ Grimm XL 19:37, January 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Suits and Armors Lets contribute. Hey Spice, lets contribute to the 50 mark. If u accept, meet me on the fight chatango. Rflynn 23:54, March 5, 2012 (UTC) If u want to fight, message me and meet me on the fight chatango at 7:30 central time anytime. Rflynn 01:04, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Reborns vs Reborns Let's do it. It's time for me to roll out the Reborns Kai. You know where to meet. Ransac16 02:55, March 22, 2012 (UTC) spice i ideas for a new meteal A: to whoever sent the above message: add signature. B: What is the new metal? Spiceracksargent001 16:13, April 11, 2012 (UTC) It's Shrshot. He wants to create his own metal, Cosmite. Ransac16 01:06, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Gundam Chat Fight Well, since you're my new opponent, thought I'd bring it up to you so we could figure out when to do this thing.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 19:49, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Alright then, I'll be on soon.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 00:29, May 7, 2012 (UTC) East Coast or West Coast? If you live on the East Coast (and thus in a time zone three hours ahead of me) I could get on right now and we could have our fight. If it's West Coast (and thus the same time zone) I finish school around 3pm, and we could battle then.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 18:36, May 7, 2012 (UTC) done 19:48, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to thank you for making that clear it is fixed. Gundam Fight Knightwalker591 00:50, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Spice good luck and lets have a awesome fight =P MS Saga Buster Dagger 2 Test.png Fanon Please come to Fanon, and Beyblade Wikia. Please. I miss you. -- If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go! - Flash1234 12:53, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok, whoever sent this: You have no idea how gay that last part sounds given that I'm a guy. Spiceracksargent001 (talk) 16:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC) If you fucking notice, that is my signature... -- If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go! 22:39, October 13, 2012 (UTC) First of all, watch your language. Second, that kind of signature will only cause you trouble. I suggest you change it. Ransac16 (talk) 00:47, October 14, 2012 (UTC)